


Safe and Sound

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, But I don't care, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Playful teasing, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Rumir, Snuggling, Super fricken gay, Swearing, Teasing, This probably sucks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, i ship them so hard, they're so cute, you don’t understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Rupert and Amir share a soft moment one night, when both of them are feeling extra affectionate. Porridge totally doesn't hardcore ship them.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> The quarantine has allowed me time to give new things a try. I recently came across The Two Princes podcast, and let me tell you, I am IN LOVE. Rupert and Amir are so god damn cute. The entire podcast was a roller coaster, and it had me both crying because of the angst, and screaming because of the fluff. I enjoyed every damn second of it! 
> 
> If you're here, and you haven't listened to the podcast, I highly, HIGHLY recommend it. I haven't recommended anything this much since I got into Sanders Sides. 
> 
> With that being said, this might suck. And I know it might not do well since the fandom is fairly small, but whatever. I really enjoyed writing these dorks just being all soft around each other!
> 
> -Unedited-

"Rupert?" 

Said man hummed and turned his head at the sound of his lovely husband's voice. They were laying beside each other, on their bed, simply holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Words didn't need to be said to know that they absolutely adored each other. Anyone could tell by the way they smiled that they were destined to be together. 

"You know I love you so much, right?" 

Rupert snorted and rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, duh. It's not like you say it to me every hour of every day," he responded sarcastically. Amir smiled softly and leaned in to give Rupert a quick kiss. 

"Well hey, I have to show my love somehow. After all, you still love me, even after everything I had said to you when I had my memories stolen from me. I need to constantly show and tell you how grateful I am for that." 

Rupert sighed gently. "Babe, babe. That wasn't your fault. I can't be mad at you for things you couldn't control. You said that you would protect me and the kingdom... and you did. You're a hero. My hero." 

Amir couldn't control the blush that painted his cheeks and nose if he tried. Rupert smiled teasingly and booped Amir's nose. "You're blushing. It's adorable." 

Amir scoffed. "That's bullshit." 

"No it's noooot~!! You know, I don't see you blush often, but when you do, it's absolutely precious," he teased more, scooting closer to his husband and sighing contently at how much warmer it made him feel, both metaphorically and literally. "Oh, and by the way, I love you more." 

"That's preposterous!"  
"Nope. It's the truth." 

"You cannot love me more than I love you! That's statistically impossible!" 

"Whatever you say, Chad."  
Amir pouted; pouting was something that Amir would never admit to doing. Noble, strong, valiant, badass Princes never pouted... except for Amir. Amir was both badass and adorable, which Rupert saw as completely unfair. This man had everything Rupert could ever dream of in a partner. Amir was unfairly perfect. "Don't call me Chad. I despise that name. Men with that name are assholes and think that they have huge... intimate areas. When in reality, they're just a stain that annoys everyone." 

"Wow, someone's salty." 

"Well I just can't believe that, of all names that version of me could've chosen for myself, I chose Chad!" he pulled a disgusted expression, and let out a little disgusted noise to accompany it. "I could've chosen like... Maddox or... Hunter, or... Maximus. But noooo, I had to choose fucking Chad."

"Language, sweetheart. Porridge isn't old enough to hear cuss words yet," Rupert joked. Porridge, who'd been sleeping in the corner of the bedroom the entire time, perked his head up at the mere mention of his name. He stared at Rupert adorably, tilting his head a bit, as if he was inquiring about why Rupert had said the dragon's name. 

"You're treating Porridge as if he were a human child," Amir chuckled fondly and shook his head. "He won't be offended if we swear." 

"You don't know that!!" Rupert yelped. "You don't know what dragons think!!" 

"You, Prince Rupert, are the weirdest man I've ever met." 

"You love it."

"Mhm... sadly." 

"Hey! That's mean!"

Amir gave Rupert's forehead a wet but sweet kiss and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, using his super attractive strength to pull Rupert on top of him. Rupert let out a little yelp when this action was done, but he quickly composed himself. "Just because you're cute doesn't change the fact that you're mean. 

Amir shrugged. "And you fell in love with me when I was genuinely mean to you." 

Rupert narrowed his eyes and jutted his lower lip out in a slight pout. 

"Seems to me like you think I'm attractive when I'm mean." 

"Okay, first of all, you're attractive when you're brooding. I thought that your broodiness was attractive," Rupert defended. "Those are two totally different things." 

"Mhhmmm... totally. But seriously, I was joking. I'm ecstatic that I love you. I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be my beautiful, exquisite, alluring, charming husband," Amir complimented, unable to stop himself from showering Rupert in endless accolades. Rupert whined loudly as a salmon shade dusted his cheeks, nose, ears, and even collarbones; the shorter boy's blush being more noticeable because of his more pale complexion. He ducked his head down and nuzzled it into Amir's chest, inhaling deeply and smiling contently as the familiar smell of his husband entered his nostrils. Amir was adorning nothing but a loose-fitting black t-shirt that fell just above his knees, and a pair of boxers. Meanwhile, Rupert was sporting one of Amir's white long-sleeved shirts, and a pair of his own black pyjama pants.  
"Less than a year ago, you had tied me up and hung me upside down from a tree. That version of Amir would've never called me beautiful, exquisite, alluring... whatever you said. You wouldn't have dared to let those words utter from your lips when describing me." 

"People change, darling," Amir replied, leaning down to place a kiss to Rupert's silky mess of hair. "That Amir was naive, and oblivious to the fact that he had just stumbled upon the love of his life. He had no idea that he would fall in love with this," he cleared his throat. "'Thief', in quotations, because he's actually the most stunning man in the god damn universe."

"Mmmm... you're not so bad yourself, handsome." 

Amir chortled. "Oh, I know, Fitz. I have seen my own reflection numerous times." 

The Western Prince weakly punched his husband's muscular chest. "Shut up, you impossibly attractive narcissist."

"Yes, I am narcissistic, and you know what?"

"What?" 

"You love it." 

Rupert sighed in defeat. "Just shut up and kiss me." 

Amir smiled lovingly. "I thought you'd never ask." 

With that, Rupert leaned up so that Amir could connect their lips in a much more passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the base of Rupert's neck, and his fingers idly traced some short strands on the back of it. However, the kiss was abruptly ended by Porridge jolting up from his sleeping space and prancing to the edge of the bed, flapping his wings feverishly, and filled with exhilaration. It wasn't very often that the two Princes kissed in front of Porridge, so every time they did, the dragon became super hyperactive, like he had just come across a long lost lady dragon that'd been missing for decades, and was deemed dead long ago. Rupert chuckled and rolled his eyes at their dragon's antics. 

"Awww, you're not used to seeing your fathers lip-wrestling, are you bud?" 

Amir groaned loudly and nuzzled his nose into Rupert's pale neck. "Really? Lip-wrestling? You sir, are a bizarre creature."

"Hey! You're the one who saved me and then tied me to a tree! Like, I was getting mixed signals there, buddy." 

"Ouch, playing the buddy card. I'll have you know that I am more than just a buddy, Thief. I am Prince Amir! The noblest Prince the Heartland has ever seen! And you are my gracious husband," he announced dramatically. "You should feel honoured that I chose you to be my husband!"

"Hey, you should feel honoured that I love you enough to go on a life-threatening quest to save you!" Rupert defended.

"Alright alright, you wiiiin."

"Oh? What's this? Prince Amir is letting me win for once?" he teased, biting his tongue in an adorable way that he knew Amir adored. 

"Okay, shut it, Prince Fitz. You tell anyone about this, and I'll call you 'Thief' for the rest of your life." 

"Mmmm, is that a challenge?" Rupert quirked a curious brow. 

"As much as I would love for it to be a challenge, it is not." 

Rupert whined with another pouty face. "You're no fuuuuunnn!!" 

Amir went to quip something back to that, but his words were quickly interrupted by a yawn escaping his throat. "Mmm, well, this 'no fun Prince' is getting tired. I demand that you properly snuggle with me again." 

"Or whaaat?" 

"I'll cuss in front of Porridge." 

Rupert gasped. "You- you wouldn't dare!!!" 

Amir smirked smugly. "Oh, I would dare. Listen to this: fu-" Amir's words were interrupted by Rupert's chilly hand being ungracefully slapped over his mouth, making the rest of the word muffled and incomprehensible. 

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll snuggle with you. Just don't creepily watch me sleep instead of actually sleeping with me." 

"No promises," Amir replied cheekily. Rupert rolled his eyes and shook his head tiredly, sighing and resting his head on his husband's chest once again. A content smile crept onto his lips when he could hear Amir's soft and steady heartbeat. It served as a reminder that Amir was safe, and here, with Rupert. The love of his life was right here, underneath him, with no danger around to harm him. 

As Rupert drifted off into dreamland, he thought the same thing he did every night: 

He would forever be grateful that he had decided to venture off into the forest all those months ago.


End file.
